Don't Close your Eyes
by itsawhitlocklifeforme
Summary: Four years ago, I left Forks, was turned into a vampire, and now eat humans. Now, the infamous Mr. Whitlock struts into my life to turn it upside down. How do I tell him I still fantasize about his brother while I am with him? Will love find it's way back into my heart? Be easy as this is my first fanfic! Let me know what you think
1. Reunion

Unfortunately, I do not own the universe I am dabbling in, all rights to her characters belong to one, Ms. Stephanie Myers.

Don't Close your Eyes courtesy of Mr. Keith Whitley.

Don't Close Your Eyes-Chapter One

Reunion

Bella's POV

I smelt him before I ever saw him; leather, fresh cut grass, hayfields, and sunshine. I knew my luck would eventually run out, four years of running was plenty enough. The particular Cullen I smelled wasn't the one I was running from though. This one was bad enough on his own. I turned slowly to face him and was shocked when my own crimson orbs caught his. Oh, Peter was going to love this!

"Jasper Hale," I drawled in a slow Tennessee accent that Emmett would have been proud of, "What are you doing here?"

"Isabella Swan! Never thought I'd see you here." Jasper's rich southern Texas baritone rumbled.

"Why, Mr. Hale, I have no idea why not, being as I own the damn place! It ain't called the Swan's Nest for no reason."

"Bella, you are still just as sassy as ever."

"You have no idea." I silently said to myself.

"Humor, hmph, it suits you quite well." His eyes flickered for the first time past my face and drank my body in. "Vampirism also seems to suit you, just fine, dahling." His eyes smoldered as they once again met mine. "Though thought I'd never see that color on you."

"Ah! Mr. Hale, I'm not the innocent Bella you met years ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to close down the bar and head home. It's kinda dead in here tonight." I chuckled at my own joke.

"Well, Miss Swan, please don't let me keep you and please allow me to escort you to your vehicle." His eyes still smoldering under his thick lashes. For the first time tonight, I let my eyes wonder down his body and I was shocked by what I saw there. On top of his head a black cowboy hat sat crookedly, his green and black plaid shirt was haphazardly thrown over a white wife beater, his boot cut jeans slung low over his hips, and led to the hottest black snake-skin boots I'd ever seen. "Hmmm…like what ya see suga," His thick accent rolling the words right off his tongue.

"Hmph," I quipped and spun around to hit the switch behind the bar for the lights. I sashayed my Wrangler wearing ass to the door. "Well, you just gonna stand there, cowboy or you gonna escort me to my bike?"

"It'd be my honor, Ma'am." His eyes had finally returned to their natural crimson red.

He pushed the door open and swept his hand out in front of him, "After you, Miss Swan."

"Don't Jasper. It's Bella, please."

"Whatever floats your boat, Belllla." He said dragging out the l's in my name.

We quickly crossed the parking lot in which there were only two vehicles left, a 2013 Chevy Silverado Heavy Duty Duley in Victory Red and my itty bitty bike.

"Shewwwwww…" Jasper said in awe of my bike. "Is that what I think it is, Bella?"

I smirked and said, "Well, if you're thinking it's the new Ducati Diavel Carbon, then you'd be assuming correctly, there Mr. Whitlock."

"Itsa….WAIT! How…Why…" He said in astonishment to my calling him by his human name.

"Cat got ya tongue?" I smiled delightful in that I had made him almost speechless.

"Bella, how'd you know my human name? Who told you? What do you know about me?" His eyes were borderline black. Ah! So there's that infamous temper Peter warned me about. How much to give him…

"Well, Mr. God of War…It's nice to see you somewhat living up to your name." I teased him.

His eyes narrowed, his mouth turned down, and that left eyebrow quirked up. "Seems like we gotta lot of talking to do. Starting with, who told you that?"

"Nuh uh, Mister. I just got off a 12 hour shift at the bar and I'm exhausted and want to go home to a nice hot AB+ and bubble bath. We can talk later."

"Well, I agree with you on the AB+, but Isabella, I wanna talk now." His deep crimson eyes were flashing with curiosity and anger never settling on either one.

Shit this new gift is going to be hard to deal with. I was just getting used to Pete's "knowing shit," Char's aura reading, and about twenty or thirty other snagged gifts, now I get to play empath too. Damn, don't I just have all the damn luck. Hopefully, that damn psycho-psychic pixie and the mind reading douche bag weren't here. Fuck, why can't he just leave? IT's not like my damn life was fucking complicated enough as it was, I was on Aro's speed dial, Pete's Pet Project (yes, that's what he called me), Jake's shoulder when Misty fucked up again…now, I had the Mother Fucking Cullens to deal with...

"Bella? Earth to Bella…rein that shit in some please."

"I don't know how…" I laughed at my honesty.

He stared at me with all the anger and curiosity melting out of his eyes and confusion setting in. I just hitched my leg over the seat of my Ducati, started her up, and flew off through the back roads of this tiny town. I knew he'd follow. I was hoping he wouldn't and I was hoping that Petey's knower would tell him we were going to have company.

A.N. First ever Fan Fiction! Let me know what ya'll think and if I should carry on with the story. R&R


	2. Knower

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my first follower for the story! Thanks Jazzysbellamarie! Thought I would throw an update out there for all you new kids! Hope ya'll enjoy and leave me some reviews if you like the story and if you don't. Let me know what you might like to see in future chapters.

Chapter 2 Knower

Peter's POV

"Charrrrrolettttte!" I yelled for my woman. "Get your ass in gear woman, my knower's telling me Bella's bringing company over'!" I was as giddy as a horse in an oat bucket. I had a feeling I knew who that company would be. The Sly Devil was coming home and I was beyond excited.

"Quitcha yellin', Petey! I'ma comin'. " My beautiful Char responded grumpily.

"Jeebus, woman act like ya happy your brother is finally showing his damn face around here. We ain't seen him in coon's ages and you just as grumpy as an ole wet hen." I slung my arm around my woman as she stepped off the bottom stair. "Let's go meet our company. That's them a'coming down the drive now." Uh-Oh our little Sweet Thang wasn't too happy about the feller following her, but she would be, my Knower is never wrong.

She was slanging gravel out behind her as she skidded to a stop mere inches from our garage. She had a look of pure demon fire in her eyes as she shook her hair out of her face, madder than a coon with a missing tail. Pushing past us and muttering a quiet greeting she slammed the front door behind her and I think she thought about locking us out here.

"Jasper Damn Whitlock! Don't you dare touch me! I ain't seen you in coon age's and you gonna act like it's all just fine and dandy! I don't think so!" My wonderful, caring, and adoring wife yelled as Jasper tried to hug her. She spun on her heels and snubbed her nose up at him running for the front door slamming it in her wake.

"Damn, bro, you sure know how to get their panties in a wad! What the hell did ya do to Sugar Britches?" I asked while giving my brother a man hug.

"Peter Whitlock, I heard that! Don't call me Sugar Britches! And tell your friend to get the hell outta Dodge!" Bella shouted from her upstairs window and then muttered something about stupid insensitive idiotic male vampires.

"M'on Jasper, let me show you around the outer perimeter of the estate." I stage whispered to him. We took off at a brisk run, nowhere near our top speed. As we neared the edge of the estate, I pulled my brother to a stop. "Ah, there we go. We can talk away from the ole biddies." I valued my jewels enough to never ever say that in front of Sugar Britches and Char, but this was man time. "So what in the hell did you say to piss my favorite sister off? Where's the psycho-psychic? What the hell are you doing here?" I fired off my questions as quick as possible.

"Damn, Peter. Can I get a word in edgewise?" Jasper laughed at me. "First of all, I don't think I said anything that shoulda pissed her off. She was just as sweet as pie when I first showed up and then outta nowhere she hops on her damn bike and takes off like a woman possessed. Secondly, I have no clue in hell where the hell Alice is. She left me behind to find her true love and served divorce papers on my ass the next day. Third, I ain't got nowhere else to go. The Cullens decided I wasn't worth their time and effort. So, I came home where I belong." He said without taking a breath. "Should've never damn left in the first fucking place." He muttered almost incoherently.

"Well, holy shit and tater pancakes! Never thought I would hear Jasper Whitlock admit he was wrong. Your eyes are looking better brother." I smiled at him proudly. He'd come home and was once again the vampire I knew he always was. "Hmph…enough of this shit. Let's head to the house and check in on my women folk." He shook his head and me and smirked.

"A'ight I'll race ya ole man!"

"Ole man, indeed." I hollered as I took off at full speed ahead of him. When I got there before he did, I leaned against the big ole oak in the front of the house waiting on him. Jasper wasn't far behind me as it turns out and I smiled at him as I kicked off the tree and headed into my house.


	3. The Proverbial Fan

AN As always I don't own a thing, Ms. Myer's does. I do however own the characters that don't belong in the Twiverse.

Don't Close Your Eyes belongs to one Mr. Keith Whitley

This Chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite cousins, Ms. MandarPandar! And so is the bar bitch, Manda.

Chapter 3 The Proverbial Fan

Jasper's POV

The night passed in relative silence, Bella stewing in her room and Char sometimes wielding a death glare at me and Peter. Hell, I don't know what crawled up Char's arse, but damn if looks could kill me and ole Petey boy would be sharin' a room in hell right now. Early the next morning Bella came downstairs dressed in a forest green tank, skin tight boot-cut wranglers, dark green shit kickers, and a black Stetson sittin' atop her purty little head. "Char, hun," she said ignoring Petey and me. "I'm going shopping and then I'ma head to the bar. Manda's got the bar tonight and I wanna catch up on some paperwork. You wanna go with?"

Char in all her glare throwing bitchiness simply stated, "You betcha arse I do, get me outta this shit hole with the asshats!" She glided herself right up out the door with Bella in her wake.

Bella stopped by the door, turned her steely gaze on me and said, "I thought your ass would be gone by now. Why the hell ain't you gone yet? Get the hell outta dodge, before you fuck my life over again." With that she spun and slammed the door in my face. Well, hells bells, if she ain't got a temper on her! Shit, I was still trying to figure out what I had done wrong this time. I knew Fuckward leaving her had to do with my dumb ass, but shit I was hungry, the pixie bitch shoulda known my ass needed to feed before the party. If I thought I was hungry by myself though, shit taking on all their blood lust upon myself made it 100 times worse.

"Ah, m'on now, don't kick your own arse over that shitty ass family's bullshit. I've dealt with that shit long e-damn-nough with Suga' Britches. " Peter shot a glare my way.

"Well, what the hell am I posed to do here, Oh so mighty Yoda fucker? She hates me. What the hell am I doin' here? This is her home, not mine. I'll leave fore she does."

"Your sparkley arse ain't-a-going nowhere! You gonna sit your arse right there and tell me what the hell has been going on for the last four years, Major."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Pete! I ain't telling you a damn thing." I replied grippingly as soon as I voiced the words the walls I had built fell. "God dang it! Alright! Fuck! Fine! IF you must know, Alice left me." I sputtered looking anywhere, but at the crimson colored eyes of for all intents and purposes brother.

"Jasperilla," Damn, I hated it when he called me that. "I'ma ask you a question and I spect you to answer the damn thing honestly. You see, my Knower done tole me purty much everything that's went on with ya'll, so I already know. Just wanna make sure my brother is still the honest fucker I used to know."

"Ask your damn question, Fucker." I gave in.

"What in the holy hell have them damn Bambi eaters done to you?"

"Pete, it all started the night after Edward forced us to move and leave sweet Bella…"

"Sweet, hmph, Suga Britches is far from being sweet and innocent."

"Pete?"

"Yeah, Jasperilla?"

"Shut the hell up and let me tell you my damn story!"

"Aye-Aye Major. My lips is sealed!" With that he pulled his left thumb and pointer finger across his lips as if he were zipping them, then twisted them and mockingly threw the proverbial key over his shoulder.

"Thank fuck! Alrighty, anyway…As you know, Fuckward is as sneaky as a fox stalking a mouse. That fucker knew what he was doing the entire time. He knew she wasn't his mate and played her like a fine ass fiddle. The night of her birthday party, I was but a damn pawn in his and Alice's game. She saw the whole thing and kept me busy not allowing me to hunt. The bitch and Fuckward had played this game before, only before it was Emmett and his singer's po' lil asses that was the pawn in the game. After we moved on leaving Bella behind, Alice told me that we wasn't mates! How in the hell I didn't manage to know that particular bit of information, I'll never know. I am a gah danged empathic son of a bitch and shoulda known, but she had my emotions so fuckered up I didn't know which way was South and which was North. The very damn next day the bitch serves me with divorce papers."

"Well, stick a fork in me and call me done, that's a right fine way to fuck somebody the hell up." His sarcasm dripping from every word. "Why the hell didn't you brang ya ass home then, jackass."

"Pete, I'ld been through hell and high water with them fuckers! They wanted to keep me around. Everybody says Aro is power hungry for his collecting, but I'll be damned if Carlisle Cullen ain't just as damn bad. Everyone of us fuckers has a gift. Alice is their seer, Edward their reader, me I'm their bloodlust sucker-upper. There ain't a damn one of us that ain't got a damn gift."

"Wait, what about Rose and Emmett? Them fuckers ain't got no gift."

"Ah, brother that's where you're wrong. Rose is a charmer and Emmett is a tracker and reads bonds quite like Marcus does. He ain't never been known to be wrong. He even told me once that Bella wasn't Edward's mate, but I didn't believe him. How stupid could I have been."

"Well, I'll be damned. Why doesn't anyone else know?"

"Elezar does, but he ain't tellin'. Carlisle seems to have some shit on him or something. Elezar thinks that Carlisle is going to attack the Volturie at some point. He thinks that Edward and Carlisle were training Bella to fit into their mold. Not a damn person in the family wants to believe him. Carlisle damn Cullen is a perfect son-of-a-bitch, didn't you know that, Petey?"

"Jasperilla, you sure about this? I mean hell Carlisle and Aro go way the hell back. Why would he wanna fuck up his friendship? You know I believe you brother, but everybody knows Carlisle is like the son Aro never had. Why would he betray his Maker?"

"Carlisle don't know that Aro is his Maker, Petey. He just thinks that Aro put him up when he had nowhere else to go. When Aro created Carlisle, them's where some dark dark times for our ole frenemy."

"I know, brother. Aro is a selfish, hard-hearted, gift gatherin' SOB, but damn with the hell that all these lil' shits could get into, we need his ass. He's smart and has been a fair ruler. But brother you digress from your story. Aro is neither here nor there in this tid-bit."

"Anyway, after Eddyboy left, Alice left, and shit hit the proverbial ole' fan, Carlisle came up to me and told me to get the fuck out. I still have no idea as to why he decided against keeping me there. After he told me to get the fuck out, I hunted and came across a hiker and well, there went the Bambi-diet. I ran nomadic for a coupla years and then figured I'd head this way as there wasn't much else left for me in this life, but you and my sister."

"Well, shit brother. Sounds like your life became a regular ole shit brick. It's ok now though as you're here now and we can all watch each other's backs. We got other company-a-comin' too and Suga Britches ain't gonna like this shit."

A/N R&R let me know whatcha think. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter up by Tues or Wednesday, but it all depends on Petey's country ass. His is the next POV and then we'll get back to Bella for a while I think. Gotta stick Char and Manda's POV somewhere, but for now there you have it a nice fat cliffy.


	4. Manda

Don't Close your Eyes Chapter 4 Manda

A.N Unfortunately I do not own the sandbox I'm playing in Ms. Myers owns Twiverse. I just own a few characters here and there.

Don't Close your Eyes belongs to Mr. Whitley

Here ya go more fodder. Don't toss no Maters at me.

PPOV  
I never thought I'd see the day that I'd wanna kill me some Cullens. The fuckers were supposed to be peaceful and shit. I knew that damn Bambi blood would mess with your damn sanity, but this shit was too much. If what Jasper was saying is true, then Mr. Carlisle "Bambiass" Cullen was going to be in for a world of shit. The fucker thought he could overthrow the current Vampy-government. He must be drankin' from some damn methed-up furrys. That fucker was planning mutiny. I glanced over at my brother and noticed the up-raised eyebrow and shit it was funny, so I let out a big ole guffaw.  
"What the hell you thanking about so hard over there, Yoda?" I laughed even harder at his nickname for me. Damn, if I were human, I'd have tears streaking a trail down my face.  
"Nothing, Jasperilla." I love the look the fucker gives me when I call him his favorite nickname. I swear, if looks could kill, I'ld be deader than a rooster with its neck cut off. I swiped at my eyes and figured I'd let the fucker stew for a while.  
"So, who's this comp'ny that's comin' to see us?"

"I ain't telling. They'll be here soon a-damn-nough. Help me get this shit hole cleaned up a smidge wouldcha?"  
"Sure, sure." He replied offhandly as he began to grab pillows off the floor and slang um up on the couch.  
"Oh and Jasper, just remember the first batch of 'em is on your side. I think you may enjoy 'em being here."  
"The first batch?" That damn eyebrow raised in question again.  
"Yup. We gots two sets of comp'ny comin'. The second one is really going to piss off Lil' Bit. She's gonna have a rough couple of days with the first batch, but the second ones if they ain't careful she might fry em up with a side salad. I'm just sayin'. And I'm tellin' you all this, cause she's gonna need your ass to be in tip-top form. She's still in love with Cullen, but …" Shit, I had already said too damn much. Curse my big ass mouth.  
He stood there looking at me with a pillow in his hand and his eyebrows scrunched together in a look of incredulity. "But what, Peter? Quit the cryptic bullshit and tell me what the hell you know?" Uh-oh, I think Jasper's fighting the Major. His eyes are doing that flickerin' shit they do when he's pissed off and the Major wants to play. Damn the mother humper could be a Bi-Polar Shit sometimes.  
"Jasperilla," I throw his favorite nickname in there hoping to see that flickering shit stop. I didn't want to deal with the Major right now. And when the flickering slowed a bit I took it as my cue to continue. "You know as well as I do, I can't tell you exactly what I know. I just know that Suga's still hung up on the bastard. She won't admit it, but she is. She isn't his mate. She already belongs to someone else, but until the time is right, her heart still belongs to him. Pull your shit together, they're almost home." At vamp-speed Mach 200, we rushed around the house trying to get shit cleaned up a bit for the ladies and our company.

BPOV  
It had been one hell of a day. Char and I left this mornin' to let the boys catch up and honestly, I didn't want a damn thing to do with either one of 'em this morning. Peter's my brother, the one person besides Char that I depend on to be there for me. Jasper being back puts a damper on shit. He's Peter and Char's Maker, so his well-being would come before mine. Shit, maybe I should just leave again. Oh! Look at that purty outfit. Damn, Vampire brain, worse than an ADHD squirrel sometimes.  
"Suga," Char's southern accent kicking the word right out her teeth. "Whatcha thanking about so hard over there. You gonna give yourself a vampire sized headache, directly."  
"I'm a'ight Char. Just thinking about shit. Ya know, trying to work things over in the squirrelly assed brain of mine. I swear sometimes, there just ain't enough damn room up there for all the voices and the gifts." I chuckled a little.  
"Bella, baby sister, you know I love you suga' but damn if you don't confuse the hell outta even me sometimes." She smirked and lifted a shirt off the half-off rack. That's one of the things I love about Char. We got money, hell she came from money in her human life, but she don't squander it. Sure, we like our expensive ass vehicles, but when it came down to essentials like clothes she was cheap as hell. The shirt was a tight little v-necked lavender t-shirt that would fit snuggly against her model-envied form. The color would be nice, but would wash out her creamy white skin.  
"Nah, Char-babe. Get the black one like it." Black always suited her alabaster colored skin.  
"Hmmmm…I think you're right shug. I think I'll take the black un." After grabbing the black shirt off the rack we headed up to the registers to pay for our purchases. We headed to a leather shop down the street from the Penny's we just left. I wanted another riding jacket for my bike.  
A coupla-hours later we made our way to the Swan's Nest just as Manda was arrived. Manda, what could I say about the woman. She was insanity and fire packed into a 6' slim body. She'd came to the states via an Foreign Exchange Student program from Ireland and finished high school. Her fiery red hair was a match to her temper. She was an oopsie on my part. I hadn't meant to turn her, but was surely glad that I did. She worked well with the drunks in my bar and could drink half of them under the table. It was about a year after I'd been turned and a few months after Peter found my dumb ass up a tree in the woods. She had applied for the job as a barkeep and I found myself enjoying her company. Manda was closing with me one particularly long night. It had been a couple weeks since I fed. I hadn't meant to jump her, but she'd smelt so clean and pure after all the druggies and murderers I'd had since the day I awoke from the fires of hell. I stopped drinking in time and just let the change happen. When she awoke, she was as tame as a kitten and as wild as a lion. Her temper flared and we fought. Peter had laughed at the two of us. We fought for two and a half days, neither of us lettin' up. Finally, we called a truce and took her on her first hunt. Her entrance into this life, barring our fight, was so very similar to mine and we slid into an easy friendship. Her gift allowed her to work the bar so much easier than me. Her gift was humanity. She could easily disguise herself and slip into a human role displaying all her human characteristics and not one of the asshats feared her.  
"Hey boss lady." Her Irish lilt slipping through under the sultry voice of a vampire.  
"Hey yourself! You ready for tonight?" Tonight was Karaoke night and the bar was bound to be packed.  
"Yes ma'am! I'm excited!" She said as she began readying the bar for opening.  
"If you need me or Char at all, we'll be in the back in the office."  
"Ay…"She lilted.  
Char and I headed into the office. I flopped down into the expensive leather computer chair and Char had a seat in hers. "So, Bella-babe…Whatcha think about our Major? Isn't he a sight for sore eyes." She maybe pissed at him, but he was still her brother.  
"He's a'ight. You know it ain't everyday you stare down the eyes of your would-be eater." I chuckled. I wasn't as pissed at Jasper as I made it seem, but I wasn't going to let myself get to close. We all know when we get close to someone they leave; friend or foe.


	5. Comp'nys Comin'

Don't Close Your Eyes Chapter 5 Comp'nys coming to call

A/N Welcome to Chapter 5 of my tale. This story has been so easy to write up until this curve. I'm not sure where it's going from here, but I know how the ending turns out. The road won't be easy and keep in mind, my Bella is a vindictive little minx. She's full of pain and thinks she's still in love with Edward. Also keep in mind that she hasn't seen him since her changed and the love she feels for him is left over from her human nature. Without further delay, as you all know, I own nothing, but my own plot and characters, Ms. Stephanie Myers owns them all.

A/N 2 Don't close your eyes belongs to Mr. Keith Whitley. Love that song and it has such a relevance to this story.

Oh and P.S. Words in Italics are Peter and lil' Yoda fighting in his brain. It's his knower.

PPOV

Oh shit! They're here a day early! Shit, Fuck-my-life! _"What the hell lil' Yoda? Some warning would have been helpful." _I cringed inside my head. I know folks would think I was crazy if they knew I talked to the voices in my head, but right now I was beyond pissed at my head friends.

"_Shit-head, had we given you a heads up, your ass woulda been all freaked out. At least, now you know!" _The voice I attributed to my dead daddy spoke up clear above all the others.

"_Oh whatever! Just shut up and let me take care of dis mess you done dropped on me." _I mouthed back and the voices all huffed as if their damn feathers got in a twist.

"Jasperillllllla, comp'nys gonna be here in just a few. They're a lil' earlier than I spected."

"Shit….Pete…Rosie and Emmett? Really?" Jasper got that incredulous look on his face when he met with their unique emotional signature. "What in the name of hades do the bastards want?"

"You just member fucker what I told you about them. They need to be here and Suga Britches needs to face those demons before she can handle the shit storm headed our way!" I said addin' my knowing shit shit eatin' grin at the end.

"Well, hell let's get this shit outta the way. I'ma go first you keep my back, understood, Cap'n?" Ah hell, the Major shithead had slipped past that damn lock-n-key that Jasper put him under which in turn gave my demon the chance to rattle at his cage a little. I didn't want to slip into Cap'n persona, I didn't want that shit to come out to play when it wasn't gonna be much anyway, but the Major had come out to play bringin' Cap'n right along with him.

I growled at the Cap'n as he slid into view. Major was looking at me with knowing jet black eyes. My own blackness slid into focus under the watchful eye of the Cap'n.

Cap'nPOV

"Yes, Major." I swiftly said as I slid up to guard the Major's back. Stuffin' Peter into his own lil' corner of our mind was a helluva lot easier with the Major around. I chuckled a lil' bit thanking about it and earned myself a reproachful glare from the Major. As we moved into position at the edge of the back property close to the tree line, two figures stepped into view. The first was a gigantic male. He reminded me of a pissed off teddy bear. Surely this fucker didn't think he could take me and the Major on did he? His jet black curly hair laid in haphazard curls over the top of his ginormous noggin, his crimson eyes catching first the Major's and then mine.

"Major and Cap'n Whitlock?" The big ass teddy bear layed his neck bare in a show of respect and submission as he slowly approached us.

"Emmett." Major drawled his name out. His black eyes were just-a-flickerin' and I saw Jasper begin to wear the Major thin, but Emmett at the wrong second stepped forward a lil' too quickly and them black eyes were starin' at him as if they could burn a hole in his arse. I felt the air around me thicken with a distinct taste of fear to it and I shook it off as I recognized the Major's flair of playin' with folks emotional state of bein'. "State the purpose of this intrusion of my property." Oh that fucker better be glad Lil' Bit wasn't here to hear that one. She wouldn'ta took to lightly to that.

"We came to find you, Jazz." The female of the two sauntered out in front of Emmett. She casually flicked her Blonde curly hair over her shoulder and smirked (actually smirked) at the Major. "And I ain't gonna stand out here in this damn yard all day long and play fuck-fuck games with you, Major. Let Jasper out so I can tell HIM what we came here for." She batted her long eye-lashes at the Major and I felt the fog of fear dissipate as quickly as it appeared. Damn, she's good. Jasper did say she was a Charmer, well hell she had me under her spell already. I laught at myself and the voices in my head as they had all had an air of awe in their gasps that they all let out together. I chanced a glance over at the Major and could see his eyes flickerin' for all they was worth as the two of them fought for dominance in Jasper's brain. I swear not only was the Fucker bi-polar, but I swear he had a dual personality inside his damn body. Oh what the hell ever so did I. I snickered out loud and the Major caught off guard slipped right on back into his cage and Jasper snapped it shut.

"Sorry, Rosie! I…" Jasper started.

"No, it's fine Jasper, but it is much nicer to be dealing with you instead of Major Jackass." She chuckled. Well, I'll be damned if that ain't a fine damn name for the Major. I might have to remember that one. Rosalie approached Jasper and before I realized it the Cap'n had growled at her a low menacing growl warning her to back the hell up.

"Ah, hell. Damn it, Petey put that fucker away and join the land of the sane, please." My brother looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"No,Jasper. I ain't gonna go nowhere till make sure that Lil' One, Char, and you are safe. That's my job and I intend to do it to the best of my ability." I clipped my words in a military manner insuring him that I spoke only in truth.

"Cap'n! I order you to stand down." He glared at me and I could tell it was still Japer under control and until the Major ordered me I wouldn't stand down.

"No, Jasper! Ain't gonna happen." I again disobeyed the order.

"Alright, fine. Stay in Cap'n mode. We'll see how long that shit lasts when Char gets home." He raised his left eyebrow slightly and smirked at me.

"So, Emmett, Rosalie, how long do ya'll plan on stayin'?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"As long as ya'll ul have us for." Emmett replied. "Rosie wanted her brother and I wanted my sister so we came to find um." Rosie looked over to Jasper and laughed at the expression on his face.

"Well, who says we'll have ya'll here? Ya'll wasn't invited, now was ya?" I drawled out and felt Peter cringe at the way I was handling his guests. "_Shut the hell up and let me do this my way. No more cringing at thangs I say. We all know their asses weren't invited to this party and it's gonna take longer now to convince Lil' One that the Major's not going to break her."_ I whispered silently in our brain to the crazy Fucker who was yanking at his chains to get loose. _"I will protect what is mine. I'll let you have the show back when I deem their asses worthy of trust."_

"_Fucker, let me outa this hole and outta these damn chains so I can set shit right." _Peter's internal voice begged at me. Damn that fucker sounded like a damn Country Bunkin when he talked, fucker annoyed me so I threw some mental duck tape over his mouth and focused back on our guests. He threw me a glare and I chuckled out loud.

"Ah hell, yall, look Yoda's losing his mind." Jasper drawled and snickered. I shot him a look that said don't fuck with me, back at Rose and Emmett, the fucker invited their asses to stay in the cabin at the edge of our property until he was sure that Lil' One could handle them being there. He said he'd judge her mood when she got home from the bar and call them when he was ready.


	6. Broken

Don't Close your Eyes Chapter 6 Broken

We're going to jump ahead a little bit in time. This chapter takes place after Bella, Manda, and Char leave the bar and get home. Bella's POV is up next. Keep in mind she's not angry with any of the Cullens, really just hurt which can easily turn into anger with her.

A/N I don't own the recognizable characters from the Twilight Series, that honor goes to Ms. Stephanie Myers. The plot and other characters belong to me though.

A/N2 Don't Close your Eyes belongs to the wonderful Mr. Whitley!

Chapter 6-Broken

BPOV

Manda decided she was heading back to her place after work, apparently she had a hot date with a local tonight. After warning her to be careful, Char and I headed back towards our own little slice of heaven on earth. Our home was a 2 story log cabin set way out in the woods on a secluded dirt road (really more of a path than a road). When we first laid eyes on this place the cabin was in ruins and was barely worth saving, but I wanted my peace and this was the first place that spoke to me. It felt like home. After Charlie di…well, more murdered, I had no place that I could call home. I had stayed with Billy and Jacob for a few days, but with Misty there it wasn't home anymore either. So, I took off for places I had never seen before. I had time now, that's about all I had. I stopped myself in my thoughts there and rolled my eyes at myself. We were just turning off the main road onto our road when I smelt them. "Char, we got company." The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up, every instinct I had tellin' me to get my sister the hell outta here, I pushed against them though reminding myself that Peterpire would be there and have thangs under control. The man may be a walking, strutting, crazy sex god, BUT he was one of the best fighters I knew. So, I pushed the truck as fast as I could get it to go and soon arrived at the house. Peter and Jasper were standing out by the garage with their arms folded across their chests. Jasper radiated pure smugness; while Peter on the other hand was defensive and Ah shit…Cap'ns come out to play. Jumpin' out of the truck, I ran to Jasper and smacked him across his face, "What the hell did you do to him, Fuck head? Do you have any clue how hard it's going to be to get Peter back?" I screamed at him. I had forgotten about the two new scents until the wind picked up just then and threw them right in my face. Peaches and cream hit me first and it smelt so familiar. I couldn't begin to put a finger on it before the other scent registered in my brain. This one, this one I knew, the smell of sea, forests, earth, and a note of wildness. Emmett? Emmett had been here. What in the hell was going on here? The peaches and cream, could that be Rosie? This was Jasper's fault! They followed him here. Shit, did that mean Edward would be with them? I sniffed the air again and found no trace of the delicate scent that would have accompanied him. I felt the hurt and the anguish double in over me and found myself clutching my chest and running. Where I was running too, I had no idea.

I finally stopped and fell to the wet earth. Here in the forest everything always made more sense to me. My pain could be taken out on a tree or two or my tearless sobs of complete anguish would be muffled by the dank, dark earth. It was where I always ran to and would be my place of refuge from the shit storm that is my life. The animals didn't cower from me in fear. They had a special bond with me that I didn't quite understand. I guess that carried over from my human life as well. Why else would the wolves care so much for a broken vampire? Even after my change, they accepted me and loved me as if I were one of their own. They flocked to me, just as the birds and the deer do here.

I felt him before I smelled or even sensed him. His confusion and hurt ran just about as deep as mine. Jasper had followed me into the woods and here I was broken and lying on the forest floor like some dumb child. I tried to struggle to my feet, but the wet forest kept my feet from gaining the tread they would need, so I flipped myself onto my back and finally jumped into a crouch as he sauntered past the trees to around 10 feet from where I was.

"Bella, hun, I ain't gonna hurt you. Please allow me to sit with you and talk." His drawl was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. Where the hell did that come from? I'm in love with his brother still and I'm sitting here thanking about his voice being sexy. I felt the lust rise just a bit and I roped that shit in as quick as I could and tucked it under my shield. I didn't want him feeling that.

"Jasper, just leave me be. Okay? I don't want anything from you or your family."

"Ma'am, my family is the Whitlocks and they've all I got, hun. I don't plan on leaving here and you're just gonna have to learn to live with that. Now, I know this is your home, but until Peter tells me to leave, I won't go nowhere. That's my brother and sister ya see. Technically, I guess you could call them my children, although I don't like goin' there." He replied.

"Jas…" And then for some ungodly reason, all this pent up hurt, anger, frustration, and abandonment came crashing down on me and I couldn't talk much less hold myself up anymore. When he picked me up off the forest floor, I didn't even bother to refuse knowing I would never make it back to my house by myself. And if I let myself think about it, I realized I really didn't mind him holdin' me so closely. He smirked down at me and a look flickered past his swirling honey colored eyes. Damn Empath!

JPOV

I heard their truck roaring down the drive. I'll bet Char's-a-drivin'. There's no way in hell that is little Ms. Swan driving that fast. Now, I'll be the first to admit it was hard as hell to keep up with her on her bike that night, but damn it still spun my head around how much she had changed since well her change. No longer was the shy skittish girl around, in her place was an angry, confident, hurt, beautiful woman. I couldn't get over how much she had retained from her human self physically, but even with the bottom lip being a smidge bigger than her top one, or the soft red highlights that sparkled in her chesnut colored hair, she was still so Bella!

I cringed and felt a smart sting in my left cheek. I looked up from out of my daze and there she stood in front of me seething. What the hell did I do to deserve a smack in the face? I tried going over the past few minutes within my head to see if maybe somewhere in there someone knew what the hell was going on. She was screamin' at me and it finally registered what she was saying, "What the hell did you do to him, Fuck head? Do you have any clue how hard it's going to be to get Peter back?" What did I do to who? My brain was whirling and trying to figure out what had upset the pint-sized demon woman standing in front of me. I started to ask, but was cut off as she whirled herself around and ran for the forest. I stood there for a moment not saying a word to the Cap'n or to Char. I didn't know what to say. My thoughts and emotions were tumbling around like rocks in a tumbler. I couldn't make sense of which way was up and which way was down. I had never felt like this before. Before I even realized what was happening, I ran off in the direction she left. I was hell bent and determined to find her and figure this out. I had just about caught her when I heard an "oompf" and a splat come from close ahead of me. I walked slowly in to the hedge of trees there to investigate. The sight before me tore at my heart. Bella was there in the prone position, head down in the mud which for all intents in purposes looked like she was trying to bury her head in it. Giant sobs tore from her body muffled by the mud. Her emotional state was worse than mine, it was all over the map; guilt, anguish, hate, pride, love, confusion, anxiety, a mish-mosh of tons of others filtering in all at once. I stepped through the tree line and approached her staying within a 10-foot distance from her. Nope, didn't feel like getting my arms ripped off today.

I watched her as she struggled trying to get a hold in the mud with her feet to right herself, but it was to no avail and I smirked a little. She finally flipped herself over and jumped into a defensive crouch. Hmmm…that was kind of expected, what wasn't was the brief flush of lust that washed over me before it was yanked away. She looked absolutely a mess, but the most gorgeous mess I had ever saw. I could feel her apprehension and decided to speak, "Bella, hun, I ain't gonna hurt you. Please allow me to sit with you and talk." I drawled it out a bit knowing that it usually made her more comfortable, but there there was that flush of lust again and as quickly as it came it was snatched away. Interesting.

Before, I could get anywhere near closer to her she spat out, "Jasper, just leave me be. Okay? I don't want anything from you or your family."

I wasn't having that shit, nope, not today not ever. So I stood a little straighter and looked her in her eyes and replied, "Ma'am, my family is the Whitlocks and they've all I got, hun. I don't plan on leaving here and you're just gonna have to learn to live with that. Now, I know this is your home, but until Peter tells me to leave, I won't go nowhere. That's my brother and sister ya see. Technically, I guess you could call them my children, although I don't like goin' there." I hated to burst her bubble, but damn it they was my family too.

She looked at me and began to reply "Jas…" but she got no farther. She crumpled in a mass heap of fluttering emotions on the ground. The abandonment crashed into me like a freight train. I lept to where she was layin' and gently picked her up in my arms and underneath all those negative emotions, I felt something, something worth keeping. I looked down and met her eyes and smirked a knowing smile. She was mine, she didn't know it yet, and I'll be damned if she'd be broken for much longer.


	7. Karaoke

Don't Close your Eyes Chapter 7 Karaoke

A/N Let's get these disclaimer's out of the way. As usual, I do not own Stephanie Myer's play yard, I do however like to play in it from time to time. The swings can be loads of fun! I do own my plot and my own imaginative characters.

Don't Close your Eyes courtesy of one Mr. Keith Whitley.

In this chapter, we will find our favorite characters at the bar for karaoke night. Their songs belong to their respective owners and I will credit where credit is due when it's time for the songs. Before we get to the bar, however we're going to open in Peter's (Cap'ns) POV.

Cap'n Pov

I looked around the large living area and found myself disgruntled at the scene before me. Lil' One was at the bar with Manda and a couple of the other staff getting it ready for karaoke night. Jasper was sittin' on the couch reminiscing with Rosalie and Emmett while my dear mate, Charlotte, was sitting across the room shootin' daggers at me with her eyes. I, myself, was propped up against the stair well were I had a good view of the room and the front door so's I could protect my family. I knew they were pissed at Peter for letting me stay in control for so damn long, but that Fucker didn't have control of me at any other time much less now. It pissed me off deep inside that we knew what was a'comin' but couldn't do a damn thing about it. I wanted to relinquish control; I was just as tired if not more than Peter of always bein' on guard, but I'll be damned if I could relax enough to untie the fucker and Jasper's ass wouldn't let the Major have five damn minutes to make me stand down. I was as confused as a bear in a bear trap. I had never before had a problem lettin' go. Thing was, Lil' One wanted Peter at the bar tonight to sing with Charlotte and that idea filled me to the brim, but gah dang it I couldn't let my family down. I knew Petey would throw me the reins the minute trouble came barging through that damn door, but even that knowledge wasn't helpin' me none tonight. Yesterday, after Jasper brought Lil' One back to the house, I had noticed a difference in the both of them and even that couldn't bring me an ounce of happiness. With these thoughts lumbering around in my head, I shoved off the wall, took one glance around at my make-shift family, and headed to do a patrol. For me, though, I was hoping that this would help me blow off some steam and maybe let Fuckhead back in control of the damn wagon. As the wind whipped around me, I felt an eerie peace start to settle into my bones and knew Jasper was running behind me. I slowed down a bit and let him catch up. I tipped my head at him as he approached me. "Jasper," I said in my clipped military tone.

"Cap'n," he replied with a slight grin spreadin' across his face. We were silent as we ran the perimeter of our lands.

Nearing the house, yet still out of their range of hearing, I turned to Jasper and with pleading eyes and a clipped tone I barked, "Please, Jasper let him help me. I can't let go and I won't. You know that shit as well as I do."

He rolled his eyes at me and my mannerisms, but just as I knew he would, he allowed the Major to rise. "Gahdangit, Cap'n. Why don't you stand the fuck down? Why ya gotta be a damn nutcase all the damn time? You know my ass is a hard ass, but fuck even I like to relax and let Jasper take the reins sometimes. Stand the fuck down, soldier." He gruffed at me and I could feel myself slowly relaxing and letting the haze over take me. Peter rattled his chains at me and I quickly allowed him his freedom and sullenly slid back into my box. The Major had the damn audacity on his face to laugh at me and before I could rise my ass out of my slinkin' slumber I felt Peter slam the door to my box close. Fuckers.

PPOV

"Wooo! It feels good to be back. Thanks Major." I happily tweeted at my friend.

"No problem, ole' buddy! Good to see you back." He laughed as his eyes started to flicker. "Until next time, my friend." And he tipped his hat at me as Jasper slowly slid into his place.

"Jasper, you don't…" I started.

"Petey, don't apologize. I know you were only doing it to protect us, but my brother have you not realized that the peace and fun is better than the hard asses we don't have to be?" He smirked at me as he turned some of my own damn words back at me.

"Yeah, yeah Jasper. I getcha I getcha." I chuckled. "What we gonna do with the ijiots at the house while we join Suga Britches at the bar tonight?"

"They're gonna be joining us, Sherlock."

"Are you sure Suga Britches is gonna be a'ight with that?"

"You're the damn know it all, you tell me." And with that he took off running back towards the house. I shook my head and followed closely behind him.

A few hours later we was all ready to head to the bar. Rosie and Emmett were a tad on the nervous side, but sucked it the hell up like we told 'em too. Shit, she'ld be pissier than an ole wet hen at me and Jasper for not tellin her they was here, but with them it'ld go smooth. I was almost certain it'ld go smooth. Looking over the lot of us, I realized we'ld all dressed very damn casually. Rosie and her smokin' hot ass was dressed in a pair of tight ass Levi 501's, a purty little red top tied underneath her boobs, black shit kickers adorned her feet and a black Stetson perched atop her mounds of golden hair. Emmett was wearing about the same damn thing, only he had on a pair of dark-washed boot cut Wrangler's and a black shirt. His Stetson sat crookedly on top of his mass of dark curly hair. My Char an angel in disguise as always was wearing the purtiest little number you ever did see. She was dressed in a low-cut red sundress with sandals. Jasper's coun'ry ass was in a pair of Wrangler's, a black Stetson also sat upon his head, and a pair of black shit-kickers. He had on a white wife-beater and a red/black checkered button up slung casually over it. We was in Jasper's Chevy and headed to the bar in no time. Rosie kept catching her lip in between her teeth as she glared out the windows. We stopped in a shitty part of town for a bite to eat before arriving a little while later at the bar.

BPOV

Damn the bar was busy tonight. Me, Manda, Patrick, and Datson were slangin' drinks left and right. I wasn't used to being behind the bar on Karaoke night as most of the patrons wanted me on the stage singing. I had already picked my song for the night and would take the last slot, myself. It was getting close to eight and I knew I had to get up there and get things squared away. I hollered over at MAnda asking her to cover me as I set up the machine and projector. Nearing the stage I smelt the familiar smells of Peter, Char, and Jasper, but a downdraft of the scents I had smelled yesterday. Mother Fucker, I had never gotten around to asking if they were actually here. I guess I'd have to live with it now as apparently they were in my bar tonight, but it wouldn't mean that I wouldn't give Pete and Jasper hell about it. I finished up the prep on the stage and worked my way back to the bar. "Howdy, ya'll. Rose, Emmett." I tipped my white Stetson their way and gave them an award winning smile. There wasn't no reason to show my ass in the bar.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed over the loud music. He smiled at me, but made no move towards me as I drifted a little closer to Char and Peter.

Rose, Emmett, this here is Manda. She's my ummm…sister." I struggled for the right word to not give away my maker status. "She'll be servin' ya'll tonight. Need anything just ask her." Rose and Emmett made their way a little closer to the bar and made small talk with Manda as they put in their drink order. "Peter and Char ya'll sangin' for me tonight?"

"Of course dahlin'. So's the rest of these clowns." Char said with a flourish and smiled at me. She handed me a paper with the song list on it.

"Alright, then ya'll go find a seat and I'ma go get the play list ready."

I slid my way through the crowd back to the stage and plucked the songs from the collection on my computer and lined them up. Once done with that I gracefully made my way to the mic and began my job for the rest of the night. "Hey ya'll and welcome to tonight's bit of karaoke. We got a special treat in store for ya'll tonight. Some of my friends from my past has came to give ya'll a bit of their talents. So without further ado, our first selection for the night comes from a duo ya'll know and love, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. It's by a little group called Steel Magnolia. Let's give 'em a round of applause as they sing, "Keep on Lovin' You." The thunderous applause followed them as I stepped off the stage and took my seat down by my little set up.

Peter and Charlotte both took the stage tipping their hats to the crowd and began to croon to the crowd.

Maybe life has got you rundown  
I think it's time Girl that we slow down  
So take a look, it's almost sundown

So why don't you lay right here  
Let me just ease your mind  
I'm givin' you all my time  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you  
Strong and slow, the way that you want me to  
Maybe my whole life through  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you

When that morning sun is dawning  
Baby both of us should call in  
'Cause we've got too much love to fall in

So why don't you lay right here  
Let me just ease your mind  
I'm givin' you all my time  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you  
Strong and slow, the way that you want me to  
Maybe my whole life through  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you

Why don't you lay right here  
Let me just ease your mind  
Give you all my time  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on  
Strong and slow, the way that you want me to  
Baby my whole life through  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on,  
Strong and slow, the way that you want me to  
Maybe my whole life through  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you  
Soft and slow, the way you want me to  
Maybe my whole life through  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on, keep on loving you

I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you.

By the twang of the last of the last note, the roaring crowd was on their feet swaying unsteadily to the beat. But the two vampires on stage where so lost in one another's eyes they barely noticed the crowd as they moved off stage. That was the kind of love I wanted, the one that blocked everybody else had. IT was the kind of love I thought I had once upon a time, but was slowly beginning to wonder if I had ever felt it. Pondering those thoughts, I made my way back up to the stage. "Our next guest came all the way from Philly to sing for ya'll poor drunk bastards. She's just as purty as the morning rose, let's make my dear ole friend Rosalie McCarty feel welcome as she sings, "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks." The cat calls and whistles were beyond deafing as Rosalie sauntered her ass onto my stage. Her smile as she took the mic was breathtaking and you coulda heard a pin-drop when the beats started.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder, was clapping to the beat, and dancing across the stage as she began the chorus:

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

Rosalie flipped her golden hair back from her face, tipped her hat to the drunken crowd, bowed, and literally danced off the stage with a staggerin' smile lit upon her lips. She had rocked the socks off the crowd and had had a blast doing it. They loved her and cheered for several minutes after. The woman knew how to charm the hell outta a crowd that was for sure.

After the applause had finally died down, I made my way back to the stage. "Let's hear it again for my girl, Rosalie!" The crowd again let out a collective wolf-whistle and cheered. After they had calmed down a bit, I said, "My next guest is my long lost brother of sorts, I want ya'll to make him feel just as loved as you did his wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. Emmett McCarty singing for you his rendition of Keith Urban's, "You Look Good in my Shirt." I laughed at his chosen song as I knew it was strictly for his gorgeous wife.

"Howdy, folks! I'm excited to be here tonight. First time I've seen my sister in coon's ages. This song goes out to my wonderful beautiful wife, who might I add looks good as hell in anything she puts on." His rich baritone soon filled the air giving Keith a run for his money.

When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you  
And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast

[Chorus]  
And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt

That's right  
You look good in my shirt

Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on

[Chorus]

c'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine

[Chorus: x2]

You look good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt

As the last note rang through the air, Emmett smiled into the mic, tipped his hat, and snarled "Well, thank ya, thank ya very much. And don't forget to tip your bartender tonight. Yeehawwwww!" And with that he jumped from the stage and ran towards me. He yanked me up out of my chair and swung me around in the air, then kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Damn, I missed you sis!" Then took his fool grinning ass back to their table.

Picking up the mic, I spoke into it with a shit-eatin' grin on my face. "Maybe next time I should just let Emmett do the intros." The crowd laughed at my antics. "Next up we have ya'lls amazingly beautiful favorite bartender, Ms. Manda Whitlock, come on up here. She'll be performing for ya'll tonight to a Celtic tune called Fires at Midnight by Blackmore's Night."

Said woman approached the stage and without any of the before's antics picked up her mic and waited patiently while the Celtic music wafted throughout the bar.  
In her Irish lilt she began to sing,

I stood out here once before  
With my head held in my hands,  
For all that I had known of this place  
I could never understand.

On the hills the fires burned at midnight,  
Superstition plagued the air,  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,  
the stars are out and magic is here...

I wished on the seven sisters,  
Bring to me wisdom of age,  
All that's locked within the book of secrets,  
I longed for the knowledge of the sage...

On the hills the fires burned at midnight,  
Superstition plagued the air,  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,  
Stars are out and magic is here,  
The stars are out and magic is here...

So, the sisters smiled to themselves,  
And they whispered as they shone,  
And it was from that very instant,  
I knew I would never be alone.

While on the hills  
The fires burned at midnight,  
Superstition plagued the air,  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,  
Stars are out and magic is here,  
the stars are out and magic is here...

Many stars were long forgotten,  
Many faded and became ghosts,  
Still my sisters glittered down from heaven,  
Always there when I needed them most...

And on the hills  
The fires burned at midnight,  
Superstition plagued the air,  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,  
Stars are out and magic is here,  
The stars are out and magic is here...

I stood out here once before  
With my head held in my hands,  
For all that I had known of this place  
I could never understand.

On the hills the fires burned at midnight,  
Superstition plagued the air,  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight,  
Stars are out and magic is here,  
The stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here...

The bar was silent as the magic lyrics and tune breathed their last. Manda smiled at the crowd and whispered an almost silent thank you. The magic reamed its last gasp from the crowd and the deafening applause rang in the air. She smiled and stepped quietly off the stage. Manda was for sure an outgoing young woman, but when she sang she was as peaceful as the stars in the sky and her body took on almost otherworldly stance. She was a fiery goddess on the stage and the crowd loved and appreciated that about her.

I once again took my place behind the mic and swiftly introduced Jasper. I wasn't gonna linger and so I simply said, "Next, Jasper Whitlock, singing "Lemonade" by Phil Vasser." As I walked off the stage and Jasper stepped on his eyes caught mine for a split second. It felt like he was willing me to feel something, but as I had wrapped my shield snuggly around me tonight, as I did everynight I worked, it just wouldn't penetrate. I smiled at him and went to take my seat.

His voice like felt like water soothing a dying man's parched lips as it wrapped itself around my body and soul.

Looks like you had one of those God awful days  
Like someone dropped some serious rain on your parade hey hey  
you looked around and you were all alone  
you had to face the devil on your own  
you know its okay to cry  
you dont have to be so brave hey hey  
just breathe deep lay it all on me

CHORUS:  
Sometimes you're the king, sometimes you rule  
Sometimes youre the joker man or playing the fool  
sometimes you fit in  
sometimes youre just out of place  
And sometimes you fall, fall all the way down  
sometimes your chute opens before you hit the ground  
but youve gotta play the game so why play it safe  
lifes about changes  
lemons into lemonade

well life is full of bad mistakes  
youve got your tough breaks and your heartaches  
yeah but youll appreciate the sunny days hey hey  
with love theres a learning curve  
you gotta bend and swerve you gotta keep your nerve  
and above all else for heavens sake hey hey  
youve gotta laugh  
sometimes thats all you have

REPEAT CHORUS

Hey, hey, hey, hey, heyyyy, heyyyy  
Its gonna be ok

REPEAT CHORUS

Lifes about changes  
Lemons into Lemonade

Jasper smirked and tipped his hat. He stepped off the stage and held his hand out to help me up the few steps. His hand lingering in mine a moment longer. I didn't want to break the spell he had over me, but I had a song to sing and a bar to close and feelings I would prefer to keep to myself. I stepped up on the stage and without any further words, I tipped my head over to Manda who'd taken my spot behind the computer. The lights dimmed just as the first rich harmonic notes began to play. (Bring me to Life Evanescence).

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

I had chosen this song specifically for tonight. I was tired of the pain and I was tired of the loneliness. I was sick of feeling nothing on the inside. I had felt so numb for so long and needed those emotions I had been experiencing the last few days from all around me to save me. I wanted them for myself. I needed them like a dying man needed life. I was so tired of living in the past and I wanted the future to seem less dead. Even if I still loved Edward, he wasn't coming back and I wasn't dead. I could push those feelings to the side and love again. It couldn't be that hard could it? Letting my thoughts linger a second longer, I lifted my head. The saying, you could've heard a pin drop, echoed in my brain for a second or two as I met the eyes of my patrons. Their eyes held the pain I had felt for so long and echoed back to me in mine. Shit, musta projected I realized as I took in the tears streaming down every face in the crowd. IT was a surreal scene. I scanned the crowd for the one set of eyes I could feel piercing my soul. As our eyes locked, I gently smiled a real smile at him for the first time in 4 years. I could let my self love him I know I could. Pain or no pain, it was possible wasn't it?


	8. Return

Ok so sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, but I was extremely sick and am just now starting to feel better. Please don't throw rotten fruit at me At any rate…here you go…enjoy.

And per my normal whining I don't own Twilight nor it's characters those belong to Ms. Myers, but I do own my plot and players.

Don't Close your Eyes belongs to one, Mr. Keith Whitley

BPOV

Standing there on the stage in the wake of my epiphany, I felt something, something bubble up inside like a Champaign fizz. It was something I was once quite sure I would never feel again. The hearty happiness that comes from just knowing that change was a-comin'. I looked back over my poor drunk patrons and felt a soothing peace envelop them. I looked back at the crimson-orbs of the man who held my potential happiness in the palm of his hand and tipped my hat to him. I sauntered off the stage and across the bar ignoring the looks coming from The Whitlock-Hale Clan. "Manda, you want double time tonight?" I smiled at the ravishing red-head.

"Sure thing, boss lady. Better get double pay, too." She chuckled at me.

"No problem, at all, hun." I tipped my hat at her and nearly ran for the door.

PPOV

"Shit, not now. Gahdalmighty knows, not now. Please, God, for once smile upon Sweet Thang." I had the awful knowing feeling as soon as Sugar Britches walked outside that there door, all hell was gonna break loose.

"Whatchu crying about over there, Yoda?" Jasper asked.

"We gotta go, NOW! Like yesterday NOW!" I grabbed my jacket and hauled my arse out that door hoping to head off the trouble I'd seen in my head. Damn of all the times I wished Suga's knowing shit worked like mine, it was now.

BPOV

I smelt him as soon as I walked out the door. That fresh dug, pansy smell. It was on the wind and I cringed. No, No, No, this wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"Bella?" He croaked my name out.

"Fuc…I mean Edward." I clipped icily. It was taking everything I could do to hold the bitch in my brain back from appearing.

"You've…ah…changed."

"You fucking think?" I smoked at him.

"You're eyes, are you a newborn? You shouldn't be this close to people." He said in an almost condescending voice.

Damn it my contacts had disintegrated. The high from my earlier epiphany was wearing very thin as I stood face-to-face with my old flame. Gah, where was Petey-Pie and Char when I needed them? I heard the door open behind me and smelt reinforcements as they came to stand behind me.

"Suga Britches is this man bothering you?" Petey asked.

"Don't call me Suga Britches, Yoda Spazz," I replied snottily. "And no, he wasn't. Peter, you remember Edward Cullen, am I right?"

"Yes Ma'am. I most certainly do. Edward." He barked at the former love of my life.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, Edward?" I heard Rosalie asked from nearby.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and heard the sweetest voice I have ever heard coming from inside this Tavern and I thought I would come in to see to whom it belonged. I just so accidently ran into Bella, here." He sneered in Rosie's direction.

"Name's Isabella to you. I 'spect you to address me as such." I replied swallowing hard at the venom that was begging to be realized into his numb skulled head. "And I was just leaving. I would appreciate it if you moved on as well."

"Actually, Isabella," He drug out my name like it was acid on his fluid tongue. "Alice told me I might find you here. I was oh so hoping I would."

"Oh spare me, shit head. I don't want to hear it. You and Alice can just buzz off and leave me and my family alone. You aren't welcome in my bar and I would highly 'preciate if you high-tailed it the hell outta my town."

"Isabella, is that any way to speak to your love?" His tone condescending and hurtful.

"Now, Edward." I could feel her roaring at her chains to be let loose. If I let her go, it would be bad for this entire area of town.

Jasper sensed my growing anger, rage, and frustration and stepped in front of me. "Edward, the lady kindly asked you leave and I 'spect you betta move your slick ass on somewhere else or this could get ugly."

"Jasper HALE, didn't think I would see you here and with those eyes nonetheless. " Edward shot back. I had never seen this side of his personality. I never thought he would be this ugly to anyone in his family. I suddenly remembered he could read their thoughts. I quickly expanded my shield to cover us all.

"Edward," I said in the kindest voice I could muster up at that moment. "Ok, I think we do all need to talk, but this is nowhere near the place to do. This is my business and my work establishment. I own this bar and I would prefer to keep the crazy outta my work life. Can we move this somewhere else?"

"This is your place? You're a fucking Beer Bitch? A beer slinging beer bitch?" He laughed a sour tone "What have these barbarians done to you?" He nodded his head toward my Petey-pie and Char.

Oh hell naw, he didn't. Shit just got serious in this bitch. I reared my left fist back and heard the satisfying groan of steel cabled skin crack. I turned on my booted heels and gracefully walked my ass to my bike. Roaring up to the side of the building where Fuckward still stood, I yelled at him over the purr of the engine, "Beer bitch, indeed. Fuck you and the horse you prolly stole to get here." I gunned the engine and flew out onto the open road. I felt lighter, freer, and more alive than I had in many years, I felt like the kid who just opened his Christmas present and found it was just what he wanted. It was weird to feel this way. The anger, the mirth, the rage all of it melted as my fist had connected with his all too perfect face. I smiled to myself and sped ahead not sure where I was headed, and not in any rush to get there.


	9. Chapter 9 Running

Unfortunately, I do not own the universe I am dabbling in, all rights to her characters belong to one, Ms. Stephanie Myers.

Don't Close your Eyes courtesy of Mr. Keith Whitley.

Don't Close Your Eyes-Chapter Nine

Running

Bella's POV

I soon had to pull my bike into a hotel for the day was dawning. I sauntered my ass into the hotel just as the sun's first rays were breaking through the clouds. As much as I wanted to feel that sun warm my skin, I knew it couldn't happen here. Hell, I didn't even know where here was. The receptionist at the front desk was polite and actually quite sweet. She checked me into room 778 and passed me over the key card to the room. I asked her to also find me a concierge and send them to my room.

An hour and a half later, after a nice hot shower, I lay across the massive hotel bed and pretended for just a moment to drift to sleep. It was nice to just pretend for a few moments that everything that I had known for 19 years or so hadn't been so violently ripped from my life four years ago. I could pretend all I wanted, but the truth of the matter was it did and it hurt still so horribly bad inside. My life in a nutshell; Bella's mom leaves dad strings her along, Bella's mom acts like a child Bella raises said mom, Bella goes to live with dad and falls for a stupid gaywad sparkly Fuckward said Fuckward leaves Bella and Bella wants to die, Bella's dad dies instead, Bella becomes vampy food, yada yada yada. Life wasn't all terrible now, but Peterpire and Char made sure of that. My somber reflection was interrupted by a near silent Tap Tap Tap on my door. "Ah and now I've gone all Poe-esque." I lamented silently to myself.

I made my way to the door and opened it. The concierge I asked the receptionist to send up had arrived. "Good afternoon, Madam Swan. How can I be of assistance today?"

I smiled at the young well-dressed man, "Come on in. I'm going to need a few things…"I stepped aside so that he could enter. "_Mmmm…doesn't he look delicious_?" My inner bitch drawled out saucily. "_Shut up in there!" _I drawled back at her inwardly.

I led him to the sofa in the small living space of the room. "So, Madam Swan, what few things can I assist you with?" He asked almost shyly.

I smiled reassuringly at him and drawled in a perfect southern lady accent, "Well, my fine young friend, I'm gonna need a little black dress, now mind you, it needs to be elegant with some spunk. And that's in a size 7, please and thank ya. I need a pair of stilettos, preferably red. And to finish the list off, I need to be on the list of the best night club this town has to offer. Speaking of which, what the hell town am I in?"

"You're in a small town outside of Atlanta, Ga called, Oxford, Ga." He smiled pleasantly at me and continued, "When do you need this done by?"

"Preferably by…ummm…what time is sunset around here?"

"Not very familiar with this area are we?"

Nah, hun. I'm from Tennessee. Originally, Forks, Washington." I threw him a cheeky smile.

"I'll have everything delivered around five this afternoon ma'am."

"On more thing," I pulled him over to the window and pointed to my bike. "You see the bike over there, if you wouldn't mind too terribly fetching the saddle bags as well?"

"No problem there at all." He smiled and walked to the door closing it softly as he walked out.

Atlanta? How in the hell did I wind up here? Ah well, I was here and going to make the best of it. Just a night here by myself with no one here to look over my wellbeing or my state of mind or to monitor the emotions flooding my system. Later tonight, I would dress classy, take myself out for dinner (HA! The inner bitch exclained), and then spend a night out on the town; but for now, now I would spend the next few hours in my pretend world where I could pretend to sleep.

And pretend sleep I did. I used the hours following to meditate and when I rose from my feigned slumber, I felt refreshed and ready once again to be me. Not long after, came the almost silent TAP TAP TAP at my door again. I rose to answer it and the young concierge had delivered as promised. "Well, come on in. Don't just stand there! I wanna see what you bought me!"

"Yes ma'am!" He swayed his way through the door and laid out the packages in front of him. I picked up the dress bag first and it was instant love at first sight. I swear, the man had extremely better taste than the psycho-psychic. The dress was knee-length and the silken black fabric swayed as I danced with the hanger around my neck to a silent song in my head. The silver beading down the back set prisms of light dancing around me. I was giddy over a damn dress! Not like me, but I'm going to roll with it. The inner bitch smiled a seductive smile in my head and frolicked in my head. I sashayed my way back over to the table and picked up the shoe box, noticing the young man watching me with a huge grin on his face. Normally shoes weren't a big deal to me either, but tonight was special, I could hear my knower bark up. These shoes were perfect, their blood red patent leather gleamed in the overhead lights.

"Your names been added to the Halo Lounge for tonight. You're all set." I paid the young man handsomely and with that he took his leave.

I dug my make-up out of the saddle bags of my bike and was shortly dressed and ready for a night out. I locked up the room and set off to set the night on fire or well at least find somewhere to nurse a few drinks. I giggled to myself as I revved the bike and squealed out of the parking space. Rolling through a ghetto hood, I fed myself to my hearts-desire. Pulling up to the club, I found a parking space and walked around the people in line. The bouncer located my name and allowed me in. The club was dark with laser lights dancing all over the dance floor. I sidled up to the bar. The bartender looked vaguely familiar. His features where handsome in a human fashion and were foggy in my head. I knew him, I just couldn't place him.

"Arizona?! Is that you suga'?" The nickname was one I hadn't heard in a few years. Mike Freaking Newton. Damn I knew I knew him. "What can I getcha?" he asked a pleasant smile on his face. There was a different air about him and what it was I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Jack, straight up, cold, no ice. And keep 'em coming." I told him slightly leaning in towards him with an actual smile playing on my lips. It was nice seeing him. Hell, it was nice just to speak to someone from my old life.

"Yes ma'am! Coming right up. Hey, Vic," He motioned to the other guy just walking behind the bar. "Take care of the bar and tell Shirley to keep those Jack's coming to private booth 8." The other guy nodded and Mike hopped over the bar. "Come on, let's go have a seat and catch up, girl."

I looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure that's ok, Mike?"

"Yeah, no worries, this is my place after all." He smiled gently and grabbed my drink with one hand and with the other he placed my hand in the crook of his arm. He led me through the swaying half drunken bodies through the room up to the balcony to the private booths that overlooked the dance floor. He sat across from me and with genuine interest, asked, "So what brings you to Hotlanta?"

"Oh you know me the same ole' Bella, running." I laughed giddily.

The knowledgeable look on his face seared through my soul. He knew somehow he just knew what my pain was like. "Bella, I don't know the whole story, and I don't want to. Wait, let me rephrase, I don't have to know it. I see that look in your eyes every day. Hell, even I've had that look on my face. You're running from fire. You don't want to get burned, but I'll tell you this DAMN does that fire feel nice and cozy when it's holding you at night." His voice trailed off and his eyes got a faraway look in them.

I raised my brow at him and questioned, "Mike? How…"

He interrupted the question and smiled like he knew what I was going to ask. "Bella, would you believe me if I told you I was gay? Nevermind, don't answer that." He laughed and continued on. "I'm going to tell you my story and then I want you to go back and learn the lesson easily, not the hard way like I had too. Right after you left, Jessica and I got married. It was nothing fancy just a courthouse wedding because we were soooo in love." He rolled his eyes like as he used air quotes around the word love. "The bitch had no idea what true love is. I started drinking heavily, because I just wasn't me with her. I couldn't stand to look at her and still I married her. Wait, no, rephrase, it wasn't her I couldn't stand to look at, it was me. I knew something wasn't right in the way I was living my life and it felt like there was nothing I could do until I met Jamison. The night I met him at the bar I frequented was like the skies had rained down heaven and stored that rain into one gorgeous man. His eyes, god his eyes were like the darkest night, but it felt like they were leading me home." Mike's eyes looked a little misty then.

"What happened next," I gently prodded him to continue.

"Well, I told Jessica that same night that I had met someone. I wasn't completely 100% sure what was going on with me at the moment, but I wanted to know. She threw a temper tantrum and threw me out of my own parent's house that I had inherited when they passed. I went back to the bar and began to once again to drink my sorrows away. I had no idea where Jamison was or if I would even ever see him again. I just knew he was the start to something beautiful in my life. And he was for 2 and a half years. He died last year and that just about killed me. I wanted to check out, but Arizona, I couldn't. I knew Jami wouldn't like that. He woulda killed me himself." And his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth turned up in a sad smile. " I told you all of this because I wanted you to know that life is to fucking short to run from those we love. Life gives us lemons and some of us make lemonade, some just suck on em and are bitter for the rest of their lives."

Looking Mike in the eyes, I had a sudden desire flair within me; I wanted Jasper. I wanted him more than the life blood of the humans. "Mike, I hate to run, but I have to go. Thank you! Thank you!" And I leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek. He slid his card into my hand and told me not to be a stranger.

Rushing to the hotel, I ran upstairs and got my saddle bags and checked out. It would take me all night, but I would soon be in the arms of my cowboy.


	10. I'm Coming Home

It's Stephanie Myers tool box, I just borrowed a couple screws and nuts.

"Don't Close your Eyes," borrowed from the late great Keith Whitley.

Chapter 10

I'm Going Home

Bella's POV

The road home was a long one, figuratively and literally. I had an almost 8 hour drive ahead of me to get back to the man that was home. I spent so many years in pain and hurt. I didn't know what was awaiting me, but I wanted home. I wanted, no craved his touch, his smell, his pure essence. I had forever, but Mike had reminded me that even with forever stretching before you, there was never no guarantee and to be true to myself, I had to acknowledge that the longer I stayed angry and hurt, the more I was hurting myself. I wanted to be there in his arms, now, if he'd accept me. I gunned the bike listening for telltale signs of cops ahead and raced home. Whatever came, I'd face it with Jasper hopefully beside me.

Jasper's POV (Back at the bar day of Edward's appearance)

Damn him! The nerve of that bastard ruining her night, he never knew when to give up. This was it. I was sick of his stupidity and the way he hurt her. As soon as she rode off into the night, I dropped the fucker right there in the alleyway with all the pain, hurt, anguish, and fear of life that I'd felt from Isabella since I'd been back. I was done playing games and when I got his ass home, the Major was coming out to play. His babbling and whining grabbed my attention and I looked back at Emmett and told him to take care of the trash. I knew between him and Peter they'd get the fuckward home, although, I doubted it would be in one piece. I, myself, hopped up into my truck, threw it into reverse, and headed away from town aimlessly driving trying to soothe the savage beast inside

Peters POV

Pulling into the drive with the snotty nosed brat, I heaved a sigh of relief. By my own damn nature and my mama's training, I was a kind soul who could put up with a bunch of horse shit, but this fucker, here, he was pushing my self-control. "Peter," he'd say. " I don't have to tolerate this rough housing. I'm a gentleman." "Quitcha bitchin' boy." I'd respond and he'd cry and complain even more. At one point I wasa tempted to have Emmet rip his damn head from his cry baby shoulders, but I didn't wanna get my seats dirty. It'd piss the wifey off and I didn't want none of that.

"Emmett," I called after we'd wrangled his squirelly ass outta the truck.

"Yepp?" he replied sounding as country as a boy from Ten'essee could.

"Take this jack ass here and put 'em in the barn were he belongs. Suga' Britches is gonna wanna see him in about 3 days time. There's a vamp closet in there he can't scape from."

"Yes sir boss." He grinned maniacally. "Can I remove his legs just in case?"

"Sure thang, buddy. Take all you want, just make sure he can talk when lil bit gets here."

"Emmett! Brother! You don't want to do this to me, do you?" The pretentious ass had the nerve to ask. Emmett just giggled and threw him over his shoulder and started whistlin' Dixie. I had to laugh and shake my head at the boy's antics.

"Jasperillllllllla!" I answered in greeting to the phone call I'd just received. "Problems taken care of. You'll need to have your ass home by tomorrow morning," I said and hung up on him. I had a mate waiting inside the house for me and I intended to satisfy and take care of her every need and want.

Mandar's POV

The commotion outside of the bar warranted my attention. I knew none of the humans could hear it, but it got mine quickly. I hopped the bar and ran to find my sister in front of none other than the asswipe that just about killed her before. The sight of him sickened me and I knew his demise was coming. I knew the boss lady had a mean streak in her a mile wide and I wanted to be there to see her take down the pansy assed vamp who'd caused her human self so much grief. I'd get mine in there, too. Not that I wasn't grateful for the life she'd given me, but damn it I'd never see my family in Ireland again and it was his entire fault. Oh he'd pay for that mistake and he'd pay dearly from all the ones that he'd wronged and I'd make sure of that.


	11. Home

Peter's POV

Knowing she'd be flyin' in by the seat of the pants and nervous as a cat round a dog, I decided to set Suga' Britches up for the night with some relaxing at the bar, a little karaoke by lover boy, and some pamperin' by us all. I rounded up the crew and told them my plan. Jasper was also feeling a mite on the nervous side, so I pulled him aside to figure out what was going on.

"Pete, you've known me for years. You know I never get nervous about things. Tonight feels different, though. Almost like, I'm goin' home. I don't know if that makes any sense. Tonight, I'm doing a song for her and it'll lay it on the line for her. I'm tired of dancin' around the fire. I wanna dive right in. I want to get burnt if that's what it takes. Damn it, Peter, I love her." He looked at me with a glint of somethin' in his eyes.

"Jasper, just do what you do. That's all there is to it. She's Isabella Whitlock and she's in love with you, too. Just give her time. She's gonna wanna tell you her story. Listen to it and then decide, brother. But if you hurt her, I'll kill ya." I promised him.

"I don't think I could ever hurt her, Peter, emotionally, physically, or anything." His eyes said it all and I turned on my booted foot and walked off.

Later that night at the bar…

"Jasperilla, you've got to chill. I want you on that stage in about 10 minutes. She'll walk through that door and you'll blow her away." I tried to calm him and it was strangely working.

Jasper POV

I could feel the pull in my chest getting slacker. I knew she'd be walkin' in that door within seconds. So I grabbed my guitar and walked up on the stage of The Swan's Nest. Looking out over the crowd there, I saw her enter the bar. Tipping my hat to the crowd, I began to strum and sing,

I know you loved him  
A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want him I know  
But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Maybe I've been a fool  
Holding on all this time  
Lyin' here in your arms  
Knowing he's in your mind  
But I keep hoping some day  
That you'll see the light  
Let it be me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Bella's POV

I figured I'd stop in at the bar first to check on things before I headed to the house. Upon walking in, I caught Jasper's eyes as he was heading on the stage with his guitar. Odd, It wasn't Karaoke night. I walked up to the front as he began to strum. Taking my seat in the front, I watched him as he slowly picked out the chords and his voice began to pelt out the words. If I'd been able to cry, I'da been a damn mess right now. As it was, I choked on the sobs that wanted to pour from my body. As he hit the last chord, I jumped outta my seat and was on the stage before I could think of what I was doing. I grabbed his hands and pulled them to my chest. I looked into his eyes feeling the most unadulterated love pouring from them, and whispered his name. "Jasper…I…you're…we're…you…I can't…Damn it Jasper, you're home! I love you…you're home." I cried out as I pulled him to me. Our eyes met again and softly he brushed the tenderest kiss along my lips. The applause at a deafening roar behind us, his lips met mine again.

Jasper's POV

She called me home! She said she loved me! The thoughts swirled around in my head; I was dizzy in her scent and couldn't seem to pull away. The emotions flooding the room were freeing and I felt like I belonged. She was in my arms, loving me, and…I had to get a grip on the situation before it got outta hand. Pulling softly away from her lips and grasp, I took her by the hand and led her to her office.


	12. The Ride

AN: As usual, Mrs. Myers owns all but my plot lines and special guest stars. Special thanks goes out to MistC for the beautiful cover art for my story! You are a wonderful artist and have added beauty to my story.

Don't Close Your Eyes-Mr. Keith Whitley

And on with the show…

The Ride

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

Just the feeling of her fingers intertwined with mine was enough to curl my toes. The woman had it all, smarts, beauty, kindness, everythang I could have ever wanted in life was here in my arms in the office of her bar. I pushed my hat up just a bit off the top of my head and lifted my eyes to look into hers. I still was floored with the reaction I got from her tonight. The love and serenity pouring out from this little short shit in front of me was something I never thought would be directed towards me.

"Jasper," she began as she pushed her hair outta her face, "I know that I've been a bitch and I've been stand-offish, but hun, I can't get hurt again. I refuse to. If you want me, you got me; butcha gotta understand I come with baggage and shit. I ain't perfect and I ain't never gonna be. I've had a bunch of shit thrown my way in life and I've always put everybody else first. Well, that shit don't happen no more. I refuse to put anyone's happiness above mine."

I started to interrupt her there, but she seemed to sense it before I could and took on of her long slender fingers and lightly placed it against my lips. "Please, let me finish." She spoke softly, her eyes glazing over with tears she'd never shed. "Before we move on, you've got to hear my story and know whatcha gettin' your country ass into. It ain't purty. Only Peter knows the whole story. Char knows some, but I haven't told her all of it." She let go of my hand and caressed my face. "I don't quite understand what it is about you that captivates me, but I wanna know. I wanna know everything about you, the good, the bad, and the ugly. You're my home. I don't know if you can understand what I mean by that, but you are." She stopped talking then and reached up to swipe at the venom tears.

"Darlin' from the moment I saw you slingin' dranks from behind that bar, you had me. It was the first time in a very, very long time that I felt anything. I hide behind everybody else's emotions and try to squash mine down. The moment you turned to me and I saw your eyes, it felt like I'd…hell I don't got the words to explain how I felt. I wanna know everything there is to know aboutcha, darlin' and I wantcha to know that you are my home." I meant everyword that I sang tonight. I don't want ya thanking about that bastard at all, I want ya to let go of all that pain and anger I feel even simmerin' now. You could be very damn happy, Suga' and that's all I want for you." I spoke with conviction ringing in every syllable of every word. I wanted her to know how I felt about her. She reached up on her tippytoes to lay a tender kiss on my cheek.

"How 'bout we get outta here and go home, Jasper?" She flashed a smile at me and pushed her serenity and love out so that it swirled around us enveloping us like a blanket on a cold night.

Bella's POV

After Jasper wrestled my bike into the back of his truck, we headed back to the Whitlock house. His arm was loosely hung around my shoulder and a slight smile graced his features. I took the time to admire his features truly. He wasn't a beautiful man, scars pockmarked his skin around his neck and down his arms, but this added to his allure to me. He was a magnificent piece of man flesh, rugged and handsome. Jasper kind of reminded me of the Marlboro man just missin' his horse. I could even picture his ruby eyes a light grey color. I could see in my mind's eye him pitching hay bales with a cigarette hanging from his lips. I studied his face even more and noted the angular square of his jaw. So masculine and homey and he was mine. My inner bitch was salivating at the chance to even touch him and I had to remind her that we needed to clear the air before we thought on such things. "Jasper?" I questioned.

"Hmmm, Darlin'?" Came his reply. He looked so content and reminded me of a lazy cat sprawled across the floor. His legs lazily sprawled across the floor board of the truck and his drivin' hand carelessly thrown over the steering wheel.

"What color were your eyes before your change?" I randomly asked him. Damn it I really wanted to know.

"They was grey, Suga. Mama said they reminded her of steel grey thunderclouds." His reply was lazily drawled.

"You seem so content right now. I was just comparin' you to an ole' lazy cat in my head." I laughed when I saw the corners of his mouth turn up in amusement and his eyes light up in mirth. This man could rip me to pieces and light my ass on fire and I wouldn't give two shits less as long as he was the last one to touch me.

"An ole' lazy cat, huh?" His laughter was light and refreshing. I drank in his emotions like my own personal brand of wacky tabaccy (Peterpire's words not mine). The content and amusement made me almost giddy, but the love I felt from him silently wrapped itself around my long dead unbeating heart making me feel safe and warm. The emotions were a veritable cocktail that I could very easily become addicted too. Before all that I wanted to get my story out of the way.

We pulled into the drive and Peter walked out the barn to join us. In his hands he held two sets of reins and passed one to each of us. "I knew you'd want 'em, Suga Britches." Peter said as he handed me my reins to my horse, Temperance. "Just go easy on Jasperilla, Lil' Mama. He's had it hard to. Explain it all to him. Let him feel what you felt as the story unwinds itself." He then winked at me and turned to walk off.

After mounting the horses, Jasper quietly followed me down the trail up into the Tennessee Mountains. I had a small place there that I wanted to do this at. Un-mounting our horses, I tied both horses off on a tree. The place that I had brought him too was a small clearing down by a fresh water cold spring. There was a tall majestic waterfall that ran off into the spring. The clearing was lined with lofty pines and stately oaks. It was perfect. I took the saddle bags off of the back of the horse knowing Peter had packed at least a blanket for us. Spreading the blanket down beside the spring, I motioned for Jasper to join me. His eyes full of curiosity and amusement took on a slightly more serious tone as he felt the shift in my emotions.


	13. Story Time

AN: As always this is SM's playground I just like the monkey bars. All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Myers. The plot and unrecognized characters belong to me. Thanks again to MistC for my banner. And I'm working on getting a Beta for this story so all the mistakes belong to me as well.

Don't Close Your Eye's courtesy of Keith Whitley

And now on with the show…

Story Time

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Crossing my legs and fiddling with my fingers, I tried to figure out where to start. Jasper leaned in, taking my face in his hands and tilted it up so that he could see my face. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Suga'? It's always the best place." His words spoken softly gently caressed my ear.

I took a deep unneeded breath and began my tale, "I was 10 when Mama took me from Daddy. I got to spend some summers with him, but that stopped when I turned 13. She was always scared I'd leave her alone as she had my father. I had a few friends here and there sporadically throughout my younger years, but no real friendships. It was hard for me to make friends. Then at 16, Mom married Phil. She tried for the first half of that first year to stay home with me, but she was a woman in love and she wanted to follow Phil. The day I turned 17, I left her behind and went to live with Daddy. Daddy's a…well, Daddy was a giving and loving man. He always knew just what to say to make shit better ya know? I was upset with Mama that she could care more for a man than for her own daughter." I smiled a weak smile at Jasper and remembered what Petey had told me, so I pushed the anger and disappointment I felt during that time towards him. I didn't have to explain either to him. It was like he just knew. Then I wrapped him in the love that I felt for my Daddy and his love for me.

"Daddy picked me up from the airport and took me home to Forks. There he gave me my truck that ya'll all hated, a roof over my head, food that I didn't have to buy, but did cook, and the security that a Daddy can give. Then I started Forks High and my first day there was a shocker. I made friends quickly and that was the first day I saw ya'll. And well, you know the story from there till when ya'll left so Cat Man I'm going to skip over that part."

"Cat Man?" He asked quirking his left eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I toldcha you reminded me of an ole' lazy cat the way you just sprawl around and are so comfortable in your own skin. You're so different now, than when you were with the Cullens. "

"Well, thanks, I think. I am who I've always been. With the Cullens, I was suppressed and they didn't like the real me." I nodded understanding how he felt.

"Anyway, when ya'll left it tore me up inside. It wasn't just Fuckwad who left me, it was an entire family. One in which whom I felt like I finally belonged. I died slowly inside and then when my father was killed by the hands of a crazy she bitch, it near about killed me literally. Jake was there. He was helping bring me out of the dark place that I was in and it was working. I however was also slowly falling in love with him. Then the asshat met Misty and imprinted on her. I was ok with that, though. I understood. Anyway, I was working my way through college and one day out of nowhere Victoria showed up in one of my classes. That signaled the end of my human life. The very same day, I was out jogging and she caught me by surprise. I shoulda been protected, Jasper. There shoulda been someone there to protect my dad and myself. I never asked for all this supernatural bull shit. I lost my human life that day. I burned for three days and three nights. Upon waking, there was Victoria looking completely and utterly feral and wild. She attacked, I killed her. I went on a feeding rampage and wound up in a tree horrified at what I had done. A whole town, I don't even remember the name of the damn town, but I remember the faces. Every damn one of their faces, all of them were innocent. So, I stuck my ass in a tree and refused to leave it. A year later, Peteypire found me. It took him five days to convince me to leave that tree. I didn't want to. I wanted to sulk in my misery and hate for what I was. Peter and Char, have never left my side since then. They've been by my side when I'd throw a temper tantrum and when I was finally happy. They are my family. The Cullens mean nothing to me. "

"What about Emmett and Rose?" He asked prodding.

"Emmett and Rose, ah, that's the thing they aren't Cullens. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice, those are Cullens. Those are the ones that "loved" me. They're the ones that put forth the most effort and the ones that hurt me the most in the end." I spoke the truest words and with venomous tears in my eyes, I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. His eyes, alone, spoke volumes of acceptance and understanding. I didn't need his gift to read the man in front of me. His calloused and time worn hands made their way to my face. Cupping my face in his palms, he breathed one word, "Breathtaking," and closed the space between our lips. The kiss was tender the emotions swirling around us and I'd almost bet they'd be tangible if we reached out to touch them. Fear, hope, love, content, replaced the anger, malcontent, bitterness that had been my safety blanket for the past four years. I was home and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.


End file.
